fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cromwellist Commandments
The Cromwellist Commandments 'is a set of values or, well, divine commandments, that a Cromwellist would follow. While the commandments, much like the religion, was named after Cromwellius, it was written down by Banquolf when Banquolf was still a “material god”. The Commandments '#1: Thou shall not commit treason #2: Thou shall not commit blasphemy towards the gods of others or of self. #3: Thou must never commit intentional sacrilege ' '#4: Thou must never harm or kill thy neighbor without acceptable reason #5: Thou must not abuse the right of free speech #6: Thou shall never steal a person’s belongings, whether it be his objects, food, property, livestock or even his will to love others #7: To commit adultery due to a conflict with your spouse or soon-to-be spouse is forbidden, and punishable by castration or emasculation once proven #8: No one but the gods have the right to subdue the passion of another person #9: Thou shall never commit any sexual contact, whether it be intercourse, relationship or even mere fantasy, with a nonhuman humanoid being possessing 4 or more inhuman features #10: No matter the skin, hair or eye color, every person is created equal #11: Thou must never slander, deceive or lie #12: Thou must never use the gods of their religion or their religion in general as a reason for acts of terror #13: To abuse your spouse is a serious crime #14: It is fine for man to sleep with man, and for woman to sleep with woman, but it is a crime for man or woman to bed boy, girl or animal #15: Every single person in the world, whether they be of this religion or not, must have education and shelter as a right, not a privilege ' '#16: Thou must never abuse their higher position in a work area, or be inhospitable or rude to a person working for you #17: To be a drag queen is accepted by the gods, but to be a trap is a mortal sin #18: Thou must never abuse their “social disability” (a physical feature one is often opressed and discriminated with, such as being fat or being of a discriminated skin color) as a crutch to win privileges and social confrontations, this also applies to those of a supressed gender. #19: If a person identifies themselves as a beast, then with evidence, they can treat them like animals, from caging them to even eating them #20: One is allowed to accuse any priest of any religion of sexual misconduct, those that ally themselves with the accuser must stand strong with him/her against the superiors of that priest in conducting both an investigation and a punishment. #21: Thou must subscribe to PewDiePie ' '#22: Thou must be against democracy #23: Thou must worship Motormaster as the King of the Road #24: No one must ever be forcefully converted into a religion they do not desire '#25: If a father does not raise his son, then he will be demonized, if a mother does not nurture her son, then she will demonized, a son that does not reciprocate the love of loving parents is a demon altogether. ' Category:Lists Category:Worldbuilding Category:Articles under construction